Afterword
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: The sun is bright. In our garden, sunflowers bloom, tall and high reaching out to the sky. I narrow my eyes to the light and take in what I am about to do. And so it begins..


The sun is bright. In our garden, sunflowers bloom, tall and high reaching out to the sky. I narrow my eyes to the light and take in what I am about to do. And so it begins..

**"Afterword, by Amelia Williams. **

Tucking my hair behind my ear, I sigh, keep it simple. Simple is right. Simple is the Doctor. Don't get too emotional, it's just a letter.

**Hello, old friend, and here we are. **

I smile, my pen tracing words forming in my mind. Keep it simple, sweet.

**You and me, on the last page. **

He never did like endings.

**By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone, so know that we lived well, and were very happy. **

The fact that when he reads this, we will no longer walk this earth, that's enough as it is. But, I need him to know that we were happy. We are happy. He made our lives fantastic, the short time we had with him and I know Rory and I couldn't have asked for anything more. Memories flash through my mind, everything forming into scenes in the TARDIS, our beautiful daughter, fighting creatures I didn't know existed, watching Rory die again, laughing with the Doctor.

**And, above all else, **

My pen stops, I breathe suddenly realizing I am crying. This was expected right? Really. I can't help it.. I swallow a huge lump in my throat and sigh.

**know that we will love you, always. **

I stop, pause for air. I am tempted to screw it up, tear out the page, but what good would that do? I do love him, I do. But that love just isn't strong enough for us to meet again. Wiping my face with the back of my hand I let words flow free. The best way is to get through this, just know that he will read it.

**Sometimes, I do worry about you though; I think, once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a long while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. **

He can't come back. He never will. Not a day has gone by I haven't thought about him, that's what I want to write. But he needs to know we are well, I can't let him worry. I can't let him suffer. I can't stand to think of him alone. A lonely Doctor is an unhappy Doctor. He needs someone. Yes, he has Melody but Melody has adventures of her own. Who knows where he is now? What's he doing? Who's he fighting?

**And do one more thing for me: there's a little girl, waiting in a garden; she's going to wait a long while, so she is going to need a lot of hope. **

I smile, tears blurring my vision again. I think of myself, red hair, red cheeks, red coat, waiting.. I remember it all so vividly, the night we first met. My laughter pours out, and I'm not quite sure why I'm so happy but so melancholy at the same time. Surely I've gone mad, mad just like the Doctor.

**Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that, if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. **

She hasn't forgotten those days. Still, like fingernails down a chalk board it gives me goose bumps. Tears drop off my chin. Don't cry, I can't cry. He wouldn't want it like this, this was my choice. I need to prove I made the right one.

**Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates, **

I can still hear the sea, feel the wind, the adrenaline pulsing through me as I hold my sword.

**she'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. **

Rory, oh my darling Rory. The Last Centurion. His dedication and absolute trust in us no matter what. His adorable clumsiness, his brave smile and his stupid face.

**Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, **

Vincent. I like to think about him. I like the fact that we gave him hope and something to smile about. His smooth strokes of paint, his beard and dedication. Sunflowers, yellow sunflowers in a vase.

**and save a whale in outer space. **

So many adventures, so far from my reach. I never want to forget. I smooth my hair back, exhaling sharply. I miss it. I miss our fun, our jokes. Hell, I'd give anything to be locked in a room with a Dalek right now if it meant Rory, The Doctor and I could save the day. I miss the travelling, the waiting. I miss our TARDIS, the blue box I was so curious about. I miss the crack in the wall, saving the world and the complications along the way. I miss the pain, the deaths and the fear. I miss the thrills. I miss bow-ties, tweed jackets, books and the sonic screwdriver. I miss him. I miss the Doctor.

**Tell her: This is the story of Amelia Pond - and this, is how it ends." **

I was crying. Crying so hard. My green eyes leaked a waterfall. My tears stained the page in which I was writing and my heart was aching. Slowly everything came back to me.

Raggedy man. Raggedy man.

He was my raggedy man.

Raggedy man.


End file.
